marvel_customsfandomcom-20200213-history
Kaden Leon Scarlett
Dana Scarlett Kaden's mother is Dana Scarlett. She is 34 and a semi-retired hero. Dana Scarlett worked with organizations across the world including S.H.I.E.L.D. Dana had the energy of cosmics right in her hands. She could lift an airplane and explode a mountain. Dana grew up with an abusive father who happened to be Marduk Kurios. '''Dana fought with her half sister, '''Satana Hellstrom a lot to prove herself to her father. It didn't work. One day Marduk ordered Dana to kill her sister. Dana couldn't do it, although her sister's wicked ways she loved her. For this Marduk banished her to earth until her first'' mortal death.'' On earth Dana started a new life and used her powers over the mortals for good. Dana got recruited by S.H.I.E.L.D. During a mission she was paired with a mutant named Arturo Leon. Arturo Leon Arturo Leon is Kaden's father. He is 34, and a retired hero. Arturo is as strong as the suns gravitation pull and can turn the earth into one giant fireball. Despite his destructive powers his personality is light and fun. As a young child Arturo grew up in poverty. With that came a alcoholic mother who barley knew he was there. When Arturo turned 5 his mother sold him for a lousy three thousand dollars. He was sold to a company that sells children to secret organizations to experiment on. While he was waiting to be sold the guards physically, sexually, and emotionally abuse him and the children there. Arturo stayed there for 6 years until he was once sold again to a human experimentation organization. Two years later the organization was on the news...it had been in a furious fiery blaze. S.H.I.E.L.D. found Arturo and raised him in a offsite area. Arturo focused his anger and rage out while doing missions until there was none left. Arturo met Dana Scarlett on a mission to take down a Mutant Trafficking Organization called "The Red Dragon's". Dana and Arturo took down the organization in 2 days completing their mission. They later fell in love becoming a powerhouse couple. Kaden While Dana and Arturo began to settle down a little more Dana ended up pregnant. The pregnancy was hell, she'd have weird vision of different futures. She could hear the baby's mind in hers. Many months later Kaden was born. He had eyes that were green and shimmered like emeralds. Dana named him Kaden because it means fighter. '' Knowing Kaden developed powers in the womb raising him was difficult. A child that knows what your thinking sometimes isnt a good thing. Kaden later developed powers from both sides of his DNA. He lit a tree in their back yard on fire and threw it over the fence. A few days later he got mad at Arturo and shot him with a beam of cosmic energy. Dana and Arturo forbidden him to use the power unless he masters them. By age 10, Kaden blew up a scrapyard out in a desert. He made flames so hot the sand turned to glass. Having already mastered his psionics he now mastered his fire abilities. One day Dana flew him up and out into space. She told him this is where she can absorb the most cosmic energy from. "The universe is not empty. It's just rather large." she told him. She taught him how to use his cosmic abilities the correct way, showing him he can even breathe out in space. In hours he mastered the cosmics. Kaden had another problem by age 13. He started having visions, different visions but the same future. Dana once figured he had future sight but later realized it was Fate. Each time Kaden met someone new he could see who they will end up with or how they will die. The dangerous part was that knowing this Kaden could influence it and change it. Not by power but by his own actions. If someone is fated to be hit by a car he could make them do one thing different to be hit by a train instead. This messed with Kaden a lot, everyone he ever met he could see being gutted, stabbed, drowned, burned, murdered, ect. Kaden learned how to control it, although sometimes the visions may be to powerful to avoid. '''Joining the X-Men' Dana and Arturo sent Kaden to the X-Mansion so he can further learn more about his powers, himself and make friends. Although what they didn't know is that there where only about 5 X-Men there at the time. Powers Fate Vision -''' Kaden has the power to see people's fate. He usually has these vision when first meeting them. 'Persuasion Inducement -' Kaden can compel people todo certain commands, the victim is unable to disobey this. 'Convinced Inevitability - '''Kaden can convince others of almost anything. '''Psionics -' Kaden posses the powers of telepathy, telekinesis, empathy, foresight, ect. 'Fire Manipulation -' Kaden can create and manipulate fire although it is limited. 'Cosmic Arts -' Limited, Kaden no where matches the cosmic abilities of his mother. But still can do plenty with it. He can use cosmic energy to create simple things such as: force fields, beams, blasts, and bolts. This also allows him to fly. 'Symbol Magic -' Part of his mutation. Kaden can draw certain symbols he makes up in his mind to make certain things happen. Although not technically magic; he calls it "Symbol Magic". '''Abilities '''Manipulative Thinker - '''Kaden uses the type of social influence that aims to change the behavior or perception of others through abusive, deceptive, or underhanded tactics. By advancing the interests of the manipulator, often at another's expense, such methods could be considered resourceful, exploitative, abusive, devious, and deceptive. '''Enhanced Mental Compacity - '''Kaden can learn things faster than normal. He like information and likes to collect knowledge. He has passed the compacity of a normal human's brain. His mental compacity was enhanced due to his mutation. It also makes his psionics more powerful able to reach minds across dimensions, realities, and universes.